


Fondness

by rosehiptea (Honeychild)



Series: Soft Woochan [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kim Woojin is Whipped, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, woochan are oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeychild/pseuds/rosehiptea
Summary: Everybody else had already left their bedroom to go and have some breakfast while Chan still tried to find the strength to get up. He sat on his bed, naked feet touching the cold floor and head resting in his palms. He still hadn't put on a shirt and the cold air in the room made him shiver. But he honestly couldn't be bothered . The little added discomfort didn't make that much of a difference to him. He already felt like shit.Basicly just a soft (really cheesy) Woochan sick-fic





	Fondness

Everybody else had already left their bedroom to go and have some breakfast while Chan still tried to find the strength to get up. He sat on his bed, naked feet touching the cold floor and head resting in his palms. He still hadn't put on a shirt and the cold air in the room made him shiver. But he honestly couldn't be bothered . The little added discomfort didn't make that much of a difference to him. He already felt like shit.  
He had woken up feeling sweaty and sticky. On top of that his mind had been clouded, which made him feel kind of drunk, but without the fun buzz that comes with that.  
As soon as he had tried to get up, the world around him had started to tilt and spin, causing him to sit back down and put his head in his hands. It was only a half-hearted attempt to stop the spinning of his head or the trembling of his hands.  
He still sat there, cold and miserable, when Seungmin came to check why the leader took so long to get up.  
“Hyung?” the younger asked cautiously, “Are you alright?”  
Chan hummed, before he sat up to look at the singer. His eyes could hardly focus properly , the face of his friend staying blurry. And on top of that the room started spinning again. So the blond just gave up and let himself fall back on the bed.  
Chan didn’t hear the younger cursing as he turned on his heel, nor did he hear any of the rest that followed.  
“Woojin”, Seungmin shouted before he was even near the kitchen, where all the rest of the group had gathered,” I think Chan is sick. He looks like a corpse. It’s scary.”  
When he entered the kitchen everybody was seated at their big table, except for Woojin, who stood in front of the stove preparing pancakes.  
“Chan always looks dead” , Minho responded carelessly, chewing on a with maple syrup dripping pancake.  
“His natural paleness”, Hyunjin added.  
“Vampire-Chan” , Jeongin sing-songed.  
The eldest furrowed his brows worriedly. Chan had lacked energy the day before. Maybe Seungmin wasn't joking?  
“No guys, I mean it”, Seungmin said already slightly panicking, ”He looks awful.”  
Finally the shrill tone of his voice caught the attention of the others. Getting them to all share worried looks.  
“Should I go check?”, Jisung asked Woojin, who was now, that Chan was absent, the next in command.  
The older shook his head.  
“S’ okay Sungie. Eat up. I’ll go”, he said and then turned to Changbin and Felix. Both had been too engaged in a conversation to notice anything that had been happening, so he slapped them lightly with a towel before announcing: “Changlix is on pancake duty.” 

When Woojin opened the bedroom door he was greeted by sickly warm air and a straggled noise that faintly sounded like Chan whispering, “Please, just let me die already.”  
“Nobody dies on my watch, Chanie”, said Woojin as he sat down next to the leader to put a hand on his forehead. Feverishly glossy eyes looked up at him and the heat the younger radiated just confirmed what he already expected.  
“Okay”, sighed Woojin,” You stay home today.”  
Chan opened his mouth in protest but the older silenced him with a glare.  
“Don’t be silly. Can you even get up on your own?”  
Normally the younger would had pouted at such a question or tried to argue some more, but he didn’t. He just gave the older a defeated look, which made Woojin worry a lot more than the fever did. Gently he brushed the younger’s sweaty bangs out of his face. Chan closed his eyes tiredly and turned his face into the soothing touch. The two just stayed like this for a moment, Woojin tenderly caressing the younger.  
“I am cold, hyung…”, Chan finally murmured.  
“I’m gonna get you a sweater”, the oldest said before getting up to rummage through Chan’s closet. As soon as Woojin’s hand had left his face, Chan felt just a tad bit colder than before. Seconds later the older kneeled next to the sick boy again, a black (what else ) sweater in hand.  
“You have to sit up, Chanie. Or else I can’t help you put it on”, he said.  
Chan sat up, or more so slumped forward, and held his arms up like a child when getting dressed. Something about the fever red cheeks and the childlike behaviour pulled at Woojin’s heart. It made him unbelievably soft. He almost leant forward to kiss those cheeks. Almost. But there were more important things at hand.  
Woojin did his best getting the pale boy into the sweater (while the latter was as cooperative as a dead fish and only giggled when his hands got caught in the sleeves) and back into bed.  
“I’m gonna get you some medicine and then you sleep some more, yeah?”  
As an answer Woojin only got a light hum, before he left the room to get a glass of water in the kitchen. As soon as he entered said room though, all eyes were on him.  
“How is he?”, Felix asked trying to hide the burned pancakes.  
“He has quite the fever. He should stay here”, the oldest replied while filling a glass with water.  
“I’ll call the manager”, Minho said, phone already in his hand.  
While Minho explained the situation on the phone, everybody stayed quiet, giving Woojin the time to mentally go through their plans of the day. He really wanted to stay home with the leader to make sure he was okay, but depending on their schedule the manager would pick somebody else to watch over the sick boy. Or worse: No one would be able to stay behind with him. Woojin couldn't help but tense up at that thought...  
When Minho finally ended the call and spoke, Woojin couldn't stop himself from gripping onto the edge of the countertop a little tighter.  
"The manager said that Chan missing shouldn't interfere with any of the group schedule, so we all just go on like planned", the dancer said matter-of-factly.  
Before he could say more Woojin interrupted: "Shouldn't someone stay behind with him?"  
Minho couldn’t help but grin at Woojin's eagerness to look after the leader.  
"The manager said it would be best if you stayed behind", the dancer said with a hardly concealed laugh. Minho couldn't believe that the two oldest, the pillars of Stray Kids, were such oblivious fools.  
"Yeah, sure”, the oldest said with a relived sigh.  
Minho made brief eye contact with Jisung who also tried to hide a knowing grin. The younger rapper mouthed a silent “whipped” just for Minho to see, causing him to really have trouble containing his laughter. A few straggled noises slipped through his tight shut lips, but he managed to somewhat conceal them with fake coughing. After regaining his composure somewhat, he stood.  
"Okaayy, guys,” he said, while clapping in his hands, ” I am the oldest now. Move your asses before we are REALLY late."  
Everybody groaned at the realisation that Minho would be the one in charge for that day. They couldn’t expect any kind of mercy. So they quickly obeyed and scattered to finish getting ready. 

With the water and the pills Woojin returned to the sick leader and sat down next to him on the bed again. Chan didn’t move one muscle when the mattress dipped. Had he fallen back asleep?  
For a few seconds the older just sat there looking at his friend, faintly hearing the other group members being shooed out of the front door by Minho. He traced the soft slope of the younger’s nose and the curve of his pouty lips with his eyes.  
“Chanie”, he said in a gentle voice, “medicine.”  
The sick boy’s eyes fluttered open for a second and he answered with a soft hum, before sitting up slightly. Chan tried to grab the glass Woojin held, but sitting up had left him so disoriented that he failed miserably, causing the older of the two to chuckle.  
"S' okay Chanie. I'll do it. Open your mouth."  
The younger did as told and let Woojin put a pill on his tongue. The older gently held the younger’s chin and put the glass to his lips, his heart making a weird flip , when the younger just closed his eyes and took a few gulps. Did maybe Chan’s cheeks get a tiny bit redder? But honestly Woojin could be mistaken.  
“Okay the medicine should help with the fever. I’ll let you sleep now”, Woojin said awkwardly. His chest still felt a little strange when he got up.  
“Hyung?”, the younger asked groggily, before Woojin could get out of the door.  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you staying home with me?”  
“Yeah, I am staying. The other members already left.”  
The younger hummed. A few seconds passed and Woojin figured the boy fell asleep, when he spoke again: “Stay here?”  
First Woojin thought the fever had messed with Chan’s head until it dawned on him what the younger actually meant. His heart made that weird flip thing again.  
“S-sure”, the older stuttered before climbing back onto Chan’s bed, sitting with his back against the headrest next to the younger. After he had pulled the blanket over his legs, Chan inched closer and wrapped his arms around the elder’s waist. He could feel Chan’s body heat were the younger pressed against him, again making him feel all sorts of things. But first and foremost he felt an unbelievable fondness for the curly haired boy. How could he resist him anyway when he snuggled his head into Woojin’s sweatshirt like that? (Right. He couldn’t.)  
So he just sat there, combing his fingers through his friend’s locks, enjoying the way they curled around his fingers (maybe he enjoyed the younger curling around him just a tad bit more, if he was honest), until he too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!  
> I hope you liked this cheesy mess  
> <3


End file.
